


Through Your Eyes

by IndiannaJones5



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Relationships: Mo Guan Shan/He Tian
Kudos: 6
Collections: 19 Days random short stories





	Through Your Eyes

_It would have fooled someone who was **distracted** , someone who **didn't know any better**._

**_Unfortunately, Mo Guan Shan knew him, uncomfortably well..._ **


End file.
